My Weird Prince (KyuSung)
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Yesung mencintai sang Pangeran. Sang Pangeran yang tampan. Sang Pangeran yang baik. Sang Pangeran yang lembut. Sang Pangeran yang sempurna. Dan sang Pangeran yang (TERNYATA) aneh. Well... Love is blind, right?/KyuSung/BL!/GaJe/DLDR!/Review Please?
**AIMIKKA CLOUDY PRESENT:**

 **(KYUSUNG)**

* * *

 **MY WEIRD PRINCE**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

:::

Cinta membawaku ke tempat ini.

Tepat di hadapanmu.

Menyatakan seluruh isi hatiku.

… Seluruhnya.

:::

 **Y** esung hanyalah seorang namja biasa. Dengan wajah yang biasa saja –bahkan ia mengatai dirinya sendiri jelek. Dia selalu memakai kacamata minus super tebalnya –karena terlalu banyak membaca buku, juga jangan lupakan style fashionnya yang ketinggalan jaman.

Dan namja 'biasa' ini, jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran… well, bukan benar-benar pangeran… tapi dia dijuluki begitu di sekolahnya karena kesempurnaannya.

Dia tampan, ramah, perhatian, dan baik pada semua orang. Dia juga jenius dalam banyak mata pelajaran, dan jangan lupakan kemampuan olahraganya yang sempurna.

… Terlalu perfect. Seharusnya manusia jenis ini justru mempunyai banyak kekurangan bukan? Well, kita akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi.

Kembali pada Yesung. Namja biasa ini memanggil sang pangeran ke gedung tua di belakang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai. Tujuannya cuma satu. Menyatakan perasaannya.

… Mari kita simak wajah merah padamnya yang lucu itu.

"K-K-K-K-Kyu… sunbae…" mulainya terbata-bata.

Sang pangeran tetap mengumbar senyuman menawannya walau dia hanya berdua dengan Yesung di ruangan itu. Dan itu berhasil membuat wajah sang tokoh utama semakin memerah.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. "A-aku… menyukaimu…!" jeritnya dengan wajah yang sudah merah sempurna.

Hening sejenak, namun suara sang pangeran memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam itu. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." Sang pangeran tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap surai Yesung. "Kau terlalu baik untukku. Aku tidak pantas untukmu."

Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya kembali memerah –antara terharu dan bahagia karena disentuh sang pangeran. "A-aniya! A-a-akulah yang tak pantas untukmu! T-tapi terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkanku!"

Sang pangeran tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ia mengangguk dengan wajah tampannya, lalu melangkah pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku. Perlahan, tubuh mungil Yesung merosot, dan jatuh dilantai.

"P-pangeran…" lirihnya. "KAU KEREN SEKALIIII~~~!" Yesung meremas tangannya gembira. "D-dan tadi dia menyentuh kepalaku! M-menyentuh! Aaaahhh! Aku tidak akan pernah keramas lagiiii~~~!"

Pletak

"Auh!" Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan pensil. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sesosok sahabat baiknya yang sudah menatapnya gusar. "Ryeowookie! Kenapa kau melempar pensil padaku?" rajuk Yesung dengan bibir terpout sempurna.

"… Yesungie." Ryeowook sang sahabat tersenyum manis. "Kau tampak bahagia ne~? apa yang terjadi~?"

Yesung ikutan tersenyum manis –lupa dengan sakit dikepalanya. "Ya~! aku sangaa~~t bahagia~! Aku merasa jantungku akan copot, Ryeowookie~! Pangeran menyentuhku dan-"

"AKU TAHU ITU, BABBO! AKU MEMPERHATIKAN KALIAN SEJAK TADI!" Ryeowook meledak. Memang bukan rahasia lagi bahwa sahabat baik Yesung itu tipe orang yang mudah meledak.

Tapi tokoh utama kita dengan babbonya malah sering dengan 'tidak sengaja' memancing amarah pencinta jerapah itu.

"Kau tahu, Yesungie? Yang kau lakukan itu salah. Benar-benar salah, teman…" lirih Ryeowook sambil menepuk bahu sahabat baiknya itu. berusaha memberikan pencerahan pada sahabatnya yang sudah sesat itu.

Yesung mengernyit. "Apanya yang salah? Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku!" ujarnya membela diri.

"Justru itu, kawan baikku~…" tepukan Ryeowook dibahu Yesung berubah menjadi cengkraman kasar. "Dia namja. DAN KAU JUGA NAMJA! ITU SANGAT SALAH!"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Cinta tak memandang gender!" lagi-lagi tokoh utama kita (berusaha) membela diri.

Ryeowook menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Toh, kamu sudah ditolak. Ayo pergi."

Yesung cemberut. "Walau dia menolakku, aku akan tetap mencintainya!"

Telapak tangan Ryeowook kembali berciuman mesra dengan wajahnya –entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. "Aigo… Tuhan… sadarkanlah temanku yang babbo ini…"

Yesung tak menggubris. Ia memandangi lantai yang tadinya menjadi tempat sang pangeran berpijak.

'Ya! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, pangeran! Apapun yang terjadi!'

:

:

:

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Kau sangat membantu."

"Tidak masalah, songsaengnim. Saya senang membantu anda." Tampak sang pangeran yang sedang membantu guru Matematika membawa bahan ulangan.

Dan tokoh utama kita yang sedang mengintip sang pangeran dari bawah tangga lantai 2 menuju lantai 3, hanya berdecak kagum dan terus-terusan menggumamkan kata "Pangeran memang keren~!" "Pangeran sangat baik hati~!" "Pangeranlah yang terbaik~!"

Sementara sang sahabat baik di sampingnya sudah berwajah masam. "Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi kalau kau masih mau menguntitnya. Itu masalahmu dan kepala batumu. Tapi kenapa aku harus menemanimu, hah?" tanyanya sewot.

"Itu karena kau sahabat baikku, Ryeowookie~!" jawab Yesung tanpa melihat kearah Ryeowook. Maniknya seakan sudah terkunci pada sosok pangeran yang membawa banyak kertas ulangan.

Ryeowook memutar kedua maniknya imajiner. "Tolong jangan buat aku menyesal berteman denganmu." Desisnya sambil merangkak maju lalu bangkit dari acara jongkoknya –mengingat mereka bersembunyi ditempat yang cukup sempit.

"Aku lapar. Aku akan ke kantin."

"Ah! Ryeowookie! Tunggu!" Yesung bermaksud mencegah sang sahabat. Tapi sahabatnya itu malah melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya. Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Dasar sahabat tak setia…" gerutunya kesal. "Baiklah, kembali ke kegiatanku menguntit- WAAAA! PANGERAN!"

Sungguh. Yesung baru saja berbalik –bermaksud melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun ia malah disuguhi sosok sang pangeran yang sudah ada didekatnya. Sang pangeran menatapnya heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah tangga begitu?"

Yesung kembali salah tingkah. "A-ani! A-aku! I-itu! A-apa yah~! Heheh! Aku lupa~! M-memang belakangan ini aku sangat pelupa~! Kurasa otakku sudah tua~! Hahah…" dia tertawa garing.

… Kyuhyun tidak ikut tertawa.

Yesung ingin lari. Secepat mungkin dari sini. Jauh dari sang pangeran yang menatapnya seakan melihat seonggok pelawak tidak laku yang sedang mencoba melawak.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berada disitu. Disitu banyak nyamuknya."

Yesung terpengarah. Wajah lembut itu lagi. Apa Kyuhyun ingin Yesung semakin jatuh cinta padanya? "B-b-baik…!" Yesung melangkah keluar dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Kyuhyun sang pangeran mengernyit. "Apa kau demam? Tubuhmu gemetaran… wajahmu juga merah padam begitu…" tanyanya perhatian.

Yesung merasa ingin menangis. Pangerannya memang yang terbaik~!

"A-anu… Kyuhyun sunbaenim… a-ada yang ingin kukatakan…"

Seorang yeoja menghampiri Kyuhyun. Yesung menyipitkan matanya. Wajah merah padam, tubuh gemetar, raut wajah malu-malu, dan suara halus itu… tidak salah lagi! Yeoja itu akan menyatakan cintanya pada pangeran!

Yesung ingin mencegah, tapi apa daya? Dia bukan siapa-siapanya pangeran… mengingat itu membuat hati Yesung mencelos.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah.

Yesung kembali merasa miris. Tidak rela keramahan Kyuhyun ditujukan pada orang lain selain dirinya.

"B-bisa kita ke tempat yang lebih sepi…?" tanya yeoja itu semakin menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku juga sudah selesai meletakkan kertas-kertas ulangan diatas meja Park Songsaengnim." Ia menoleh kepada Yesung –dan membuat Yesung nyaris serangan jantung. "Sampai jumpa."

Yesung mengangguk kaku. "B-baik! S-s-sampai jumpa lagi…!" jawabnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu beranjak pergi bersama yeoja itu. Kembali meninggalkan Yesung yang sudah menjadi debu. Demi Tuhan… Kyuhyun sangat tampan…! Dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia berhasil membuat Yesung bertingkah seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

'Tuhan…! Jikalau ternyata memang dia adalah jodoh untukku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padaMu…! Jika Kyuhyun bukan jodohku, tolong jadikan aku jodohnya(?)! Dan jika dia tetap bukan jodohku juga… … Tolong singkirkan semua orang yang berpotensi menjadi jodohnya untuk selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya!' dan hanya doa bodoh dan egois itu yang selalu Yesung lontarkan setiap malam.

* * *

Benar-benar babbo.

* * *

:::

Begitu jauh… kau tak terkejar.

… Tapi aku berharap…

… Akan terjadi suatu keajaiban, yang membuatmu melihatku.

:::

TBC

Eotteokhe? Demi ultah KyuSung, Ucchan rela begadang loh nyelesainnya!(Readerdeul: Apaan! Wordsnya aja Cuma 1000!*lempar tomat*) tapi cari idenya susah looh!TwT Ucchan kehabisan material, padahal pengen ngerayain KyuSung day ini… akhirnya Ucchan comot FF Ucchan yang sebenarnya mau dibikin novel, trus Ucchan tambahin ini! LLT sama HLS masih… err… dalam proses…/PLAK

Ehem,,, UCCHAN SENENG YEMMA BAKALAN SOLO! OHMAIGAT ITU SUARA!*mulai alay* Ucchan akan menunggu~!*nari hula*

Btw, hari enlistnya Wookie oppa udah ketahuan yah?T..T aduh… dia belum cukup umur…(?)

Yah~! Pokoknya happy anniversary umma dan appa~! semoga langgeng selalu~!XD

Semoga suka ne,

Ucchan singkatin aja!

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
